Bontanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an female parent, an unnamed seedling, and a male parent plant named xe2x80x98POULsyngxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. application Ser. No. 09/268,299 dated Mar. 16, 1999, now abandoned. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1995 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed female seed parent by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the seed parent has white flowers, the same of xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 are pink.
2. While the seed parent has semi-double blooms, the same of xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 are double.
3. While the seed parent has little or no scent, xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 has a strong floral scent.
The new variety may be distinguished from its male pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULsyngxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the pollen parent xe2x80x98POULsyngxe2x80x99 has peached color blooms the same of xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 are pink.
2. As sepals unfold the flower bud color of the male parent is Yellow-Green Group 150D. Bud color of xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 is Orange-White Group 159A.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant pink flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Exceptional rose fragrance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1995 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1996 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1996. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULen008xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.